1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded article, the method for manufacturing the same and the dies therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to an ornamental molded article composed of two synthetic resinous layers, and a nonwoven fabric layer with a multi-colored pattern which lies between the two synthetic resinous layers and the method and dies employed in its manufacture.
The molded article provided by this invention shows an outer appearance of marble, granite, graining or other desirable patterns of colors, and can be employed for every utility to which conventional synthetic resinous material for structure have been employed, for example, building materials, e.g., case slabs, panels, units such as a desk, a table, a washing stand, a sink or a bathtub or the like, and miscellaneous goods in which natural stones such as marbles or granite or artificial stones are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various artificial stones such as artificial marbles have been known and available commercially. These artificial marbles are composed of a thin and transparent resinous layer of so-called gel-coating as a covering which covers a basic layer with a pattern of marble. The coating compensates for the lack of resistance to chemicals, of the basic layer while providing a gloss and hardness on the surface to the basic layer. The basic layer of the conventional artificial marbles comprises resins, fillers and pigments, and their marble patterns are given by utilizing a difference in fluidity of each component in the basic layer. However, one needs a high skill in technique to repeatedly produce an artificial marble having an uniform pattern and quality, because the marble pattern in this technique is changeable according to a slight difference in mixing ratio of each component, to the degree of mixing and the speed of molding of the composition for the basic layer, and other conditions which affect fluidity of the composition.